Twinsoul Cards
by Y2uki
Summary: waaa! último cap!!, según yo está bueno ^^U espero que les guste artooo! descubre la verdadera razón por la que Clow eligió a sakura, pero no fue solo a sakura..porque.....Ademas agregué un poema que me da el mismo sentimiento que el fic ^_^
1. Te olvido?

TwinSoul Cards Cartas-de-AlmasGemelas  
  
  
  
  
  
PreData: en este fanfic Sakura y Shaoran ya están en tercero medio(ni idea de cómo se dirá en Japón)  
  
  
  
Cap. 1, "Te olvido?"  
  
  
  
Una triste joven de blanco semblante caminaba lenta y nostálgicamente, con las ropas echas estropajos, sus ojos de un verde intenso no lograban opacarse ante su angustia, seguía un sendero rodeado de enormes cerezos, sola, estaba confundida, triste,... era una pena inmensa la que la ahogaba entre miles de tenues lamentos, pero... ¿porque? No sabia que le ocurría, lo único que sabia era que ya no daba mas con esa tristeza que la condenaba por algo que no lograba recordar, por algo que sin duda alguna le había arrancado el corazón de la forma mas cruel y despiadada... se dejó caer en el césped, había un sutil aroma a cerezo, el que viajaba junto al viento que le acariciaba la barbilla y le borraba las lagrimas que fluían lentamente de sus tiernos ojos brillantes. Se apretó el pecho con todas sus fuerzas intentando recordar, pero lo único que logró fue afligirse aun mas en miles de dudas temblorosas que le cruzaban la mente, ahogó un gemido en el silencio y callo rendida ante su desesperación...  
  
-sakura, sakura, estas bien?- preguntó Tomoyo quien estaba a su lado con una expresión de preocupación y pena demasiado notables -Sakura, que a ocurrido sakura? -ahhhh......- despertó sakura desconcertada con esa misma expresión de nostalgia; miro a todos lados como sin saber de quien se trataba. Ya era casi de noche, la ultima nube de arrebol iba desvaneciéndose lentamente en la oscuridad dándole paso a la primera estrella, una estrella tan brillante como la misma luna llena que cobijaba a todos con su grácil resplandor. -Haz perdido la conciencia- dijo Tomoyo con el mismo tono anterior -toma sakura, ya se esta poniendo frió- y le acomodó una frazada celeste pálido como se acomoda una capa en los hombros. Sakura solo le dirigió una mirada indiferente llena de lagrimas y comenzaron a caminar juntas. El silencio de Tomoyo confirmaba las sospechas de sakura, sabía que algo grabe había sucedido, lo que mas que seguramente sería el porque de ese sufrimiento que llevaba consigo, y también sabía que tomoyo temía contárselo. Iban pasando por el lado de un demacrado rey pingüino camino a casa de Sakura. - Tomoyo....- dudo sakura - Tomoyo, por favor.... le dirigió una mirada, una mirada intensa, una mirada penetradora, que sin duda alguna Tomoyo entendió al instante. - Si? - pregunto esta tratando de no mírala a los ojos- pasa algo sakura? Sakura le sujetó la cabeza muy fuertemente con sus dos manos para que esta no pudiera correrla y la miró directo en los ojos, pero tomoyo siguió contemplando fijamente el piso -que pasó tomoyo....? por favor dime... ya no soporto esta pena.. esta pena...- le brotaron largas lágrimas, seguía mirándola fijamente. Tomoyo emitió un gemido que tan solo lograron oír sus labios y se le humedecieron los ojos, sin dejar de evitar el triste semblante de sakura. De pronto sus sollozos se hicieron mas evidentes, forzó con sutileza las manos que la aprisionaban y alejó la vista dejándose caer al suelo tratando de disimular. -dime, por favor dime algo tomoyo... Tomoyo por fin le dirigió una mirada, pero una mirada que sakura nunca antes había visto en los normalmente serenos ojos de Tomoyo, una mirada que llegaba mas aya de la tristeza, una mirada que iba mucho mas lejos de una simple preocupación; sakura no necesitó mas que eso para entender, Tomoyo no pensaba ser la que le confesara lo que había ocurrido, algo que seguramente le dolería mas que todo lo que podría haberle echo daño hasta ese entonces. No pudo evitar llenar nuevamente sus ojos con lagrimas, pero esta vez Tomoyo la acompañó sin disimular, sabia que Sakura había comprendido...  
  
Sakura ya se había serenado, no lloraba, pero su mirada no había cambiado, seguía estando tan o mas triste que antes. Fujitaka regaba el césped, el cual mojado brillaba muy noblemente a la luz de la luna y a su vez desprendía un aroma muy fresco que a sakura trató de reponerle la mente con gratos recuerdos, pero estos se ahogaron en la enorme pena que la enloquecía en una tormenta de dudas tenebrosas. Al ver a su padre sus ojos nuevamente brillaron llenos lagrimas y corrió a su encuentro, se detuvo jadeando al frente de el y le dirigió una mirada tan apenada como la anterior, sintió caerse al húmedo césped pero su padre, antes que esta lograra siquiera balancearse, la agarro fuertemente en un tibio abrazo. La calidez de su padre se le esparció por todo su cuerpo, el corazón le latió fuertemente, se sentía mucho mas aliviada. Sintió que ese gran abrazo duraba horas y horas, deseó que nunca terminase, pero calló rendida en un largo y placentero sueño...  
  
----------------------------------Fin-Cáp.-1-------------------------------- --- 


	2. No me olvides

TwinSoul Cards Cartas-de-AlmasGemelas  
  
  
  
PreData: en este fanfic Sakura y Shaoran ya están en tercero medio(ni idea de cómo se dirá en Japón)  
  
Capitulo 2, "no me olvides"  
  
  
  
Vió en las afectuosas miradas de todos que nadie pensaba contarle nada, al parecer todos habían acordado no contárselo a ella, pero esta no los culpó, sabía que debía de ser algo muy grave, algo que ni su propio padre podía contarle todavía, algo que le destrozaría hasta el mas pequeño pedazo de su corazón, de lo poco que le quedaba. Aunque perecía ser que ni fujitaka ni nadie de los otros, mas allá de no poder contarle no sabían todo con claridad, por lo que esta desistió y no volvió a tocar el tema. Pasó el tiempo y terminaron las vacaciones de invierno, Sakura volvió a clases, su tristeza se hizo menos evidente, pero por el interior seguía igual de desdichada, y en soledad seguía soltando apenadas lagrimas que la desconsolaban más al darse cuenta que el porque de ese sufrimiento era aún un misterio para ella. En el colegio nadie parecía saber nada salvo Tomoyo quien trataba de ser lo mas cariñosa con ella; Meiling había partido urgentemente a Honk-Kong por lo que sakura no la había visto desde el trimestre anterior a las vacaciones. -Muy buenos días a todos- dijo el profesor Terada muy alegremente y prosiguió -espero que todos hayan tenido unas agradables vacaciones. -Buenos días Profesor- dijeron todos al unísono. Y un contento murmullo general estalló, todos contaban divertidas anécdotas acerca de sus vacaciones, la única aparte de sakura que no comento nada fue tomoyo quien estuvo y estaba demasiado preocupada de Sakura en aquel momento para divertirse. - Muy bien, me alegro que lo hayan pasado bien, ahora pasaré la lista de curso- sacó el libro de clases y empezó- Chijaru? - Presente maestro!! - Souchiro? - Aquí señor!!! - Meiling? - Se tuvo que ir de urgencia a Honk-Kong profesor- contesto Tomoyo - Le a ocurrido algo, Daidouji? - no, me parece que ah sido una urgencia por asuntos familiares - Ahh... bien...- el maestro anotó algo en el libro- Syaoran? - No vin....- sakura ahogo la voz de su amiga tomoyo con los fuertes latidos alterados de su corazón, oyó gritos de triste desesperación dentro de ella, no aguanto mas, sintió que miles de miradas la examinaban desconcertadas, ahogó un grito en el silencio de la duda y salió corriendo con la cara empapada de lagrimas sujetándose con fuerza el pecho como pensando que su corazón pudiese salirse de donde estaba. Corrió y corrió torpemente sin saber donde ir, hasta que al fin quedó sentada tras un gran cerezo junto a un riachuelo que fluía lentamente emitiendo un sonido triste y melancólico, el viento soplaba ligero, dejando caer al suelo unos cuantos pétalos de cerezo, y con estos acariciar los pómulos de la triste sakura. Se quedo unos cuantos minutos sin siquiera pensar algo, simplemente se quedó ahí con la mente en blanco, hasta que, a fuerzas en contra de sakura, perdidas preguntas regresaron a su cabeza... ¿Qué la hacia sufrir tanto...? ¿... Porque nadie parecía entender nada...? ¿o... porque nadie quería decirle nada? - hahh... hhaa...- dejo escapar gráciles gemidos al mismo tiempo que una lagrima rodó por su pálida mejilla. ¿..Porque... porque le dolía tanto el escuchar ese nombre...? ese nombre que se le hacia tan familiar como el sentir al aire llenarle los pulmones, tan familiar como que si hubiese vivido toda su vida con el..., escondió la cara entre las rodillas y no pudo detenerse, callo en un llanto tan profundo como ahogante, que según sintió sakura no acabaría. No le encontró el porque a su existencia, estaba mas desesperada que nunca, pero fue entonces cuando su corazón latió mas fuerte que ninguna vez antes, mas fuerte incluso que cuando oyó ese nombre, syaoran, acababa de sentir algo cálido, muy reconfortante, como si alguien le acariciara la barbilla con mucho cariño. Alguien la abrazo con mucha fuerza, y luego la soltó acariciándole el pelo, Sakura elevó la vista para darse al encuentro de aquella persona, pero no había nadie. Sintió como esas manos que le acariciaban el suave pelo, la soltaban; quedó desconcertada, la calidez de ese abrazo había quedado impregnado en su cuerpo, alzó una mano como tratando de tocar algo inexistente cuando un pétalo de cerezo callo en ella tan cálidamente como si se tratara de otra mano que la sujetaba fuertemente como para no dejarla ir, y entonces lo oyó, oyó una voz, oyó esa voz, esa voz... no sabia de donde era, pero lo que si sabia era que añoraba esa voz mas que a cualquier otra cosa en su vida. - Sakura...- Su corazón se volvió millones de pequeñas chispas rebeldes revoloteando traviesamente dentro de ella. Escuchó jadeos, como si quien le hablara hiciese grandes esfuerzos por contenerse en pie- ahh...haa.. sa.. sakura.. soy.. ...yo.. - Qui..quien..??-pregunto esta ilusionada serrando los ojos para concentrarse en lo que este pudiera decirle. - ...yyo .. ..Sha..- Sakura estaba llena de adrenalina, era como su confesión de amor, como la primera vez que había sentido el amor, pero...¿cuando?¿por quien?- Sya... Syaoran... Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, sakura esperaba expectante a que volviera a hablar, aun no habría los ojos pero tenia la certeza de que syaoran no la había dejado aun, que seguía con ella. - es.. estoy.. ...perdido entre sueños...- Sakura no entendía de que hablaba pero seguía escuchando con mucha atención, el solo echo de oír la voz de..., de syaoran... la hacia sentirse mucho mejor - te.. te han hecho olvidarme.., sakura... por favor... no me olvides... Estoy encerrado... encerrado en un mundo de en sueños.... ayúdame..... ..sakura...- ahora su voz se oía mas apagada, con mucha mas tristeza que en un principio. Sakura ahora lo veía todo mucho mas claro, elevó la vista, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca, habían dejado de llorar, y su cara se iluminaba bajo la sombra del gran cerezo con el reflejo del sol en las aguas del riachuelo. Su corazón dio otro salto, las chispas dentro de ella dieron un vuelco; una imagen difusa se presento ante ella, era un hombre, un joven, un joven de ojos café claro, casi tan brillantes como los de ella. Le sujetó la cara suavemente con sus dos blancas manos y dijo en un susurro -Te amo...- le besó la frente muy suavemente y se desvaneció en el aire con esa mirada, esa mirada que de seguro ella nunca olvidaría... Sakura permaneció un momento en esa misma pose, como esperando que de esta forma aquel tibio beso quedara en ella por toda la eternidad, pero entonces las muchas chispas que permanecían juntas en su interior chispoteando dócilmente se dieron a la fuga, la dejaron fría, mas fría que antes, aunque esta vez recordaba, si bien no lo recordaba todo, recordaba la existencia de syaoran, del cual estaba profundamente enamorada, del porque de su suma nostalgia. Se levanto de donde estaba, limpio sus ojos con las mangas de su uniforme y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro, muy serena hacia casa de Tomoyo.  
  
-----------------------------Fin-Cap-2----------------------------------- 


	3. nada

TwinSoul Cards Cartas-de-AlmasGemelas  
  
  
  
Holaaaa, espero que te esté gustando -^^-  
  
bueno... en este cap. Descrivo un traje, ya lo tengo dibujado ^.^, no quedo 100% como lo había imaginado, pero salva ^^U  
  
por cierto, estos caps ya estaban escritos, por eso no arreglo lo que me pediste mer, ya?  
  
PreData: en este fanfic Sakura y Shaoran ya están en tercero medio(ni idea de cómo se dirá en Japón)  
  
Capítulo 3: "ven..."  
  
  
  
DInG-dOnG!!!!  
  
Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, y el sol ardía en todo su esplendor, la brisa por su parte estaba fresca y vagaba calmadamente por ahí. Se abrieron la puertas de la gran mansión y Sakura entró, la madre de tomoyo, quien llevaba puesto un hermoso y elegante traje de ejecutiva la esperaba en una mesita junto a la entrada de la casa. -Hola Sakura- la saludo alegremente -como te ha ido?? -Bien- dijo Sakura fingiendo sonreír y estar de lo mejor -gracias...! -Tomoyo esta en su habitación, hoy llegó mas temprano que de costumbre y se puso a hacer llamadas- le dijo a Sakura indicándole la puerta de la casa para que esta entrara y se encaminara a donde Tomoyo. La puerta de su pieza estaba cerrada, puso su mano en la chapa pero se detuvo a pensar, ¿no seria mejor simplemente ir donde Kero y Yue a contarles lo sucedido? Pero ya era tarde, oyó pasos y se abrió la puerta. -SAKURA!!!- grito tomoyo con su voz aguda -me tenias preocupada Sakura!!; salí corriendo detrás de ti, pero no te logre alcanzar, te perdí de vista y entonces no supe que hacer!!!, vine a casa y luego llame a todos, y... -Todos están aquí??- la interrumpió Sakura -Si... entra. Todos estaban allí dentro, Yue, Kero, Nakuru, Spi, Eriol, Kaho y su hermano, Touya; todos parecían felices, pero sakura sabia que su felicidad era solo una coraza para no entristecerla mas, la saludaron en una cálida bienvenida, y si bien sakura tenia en claro que todo era una farsa le agrado mucho ver a todos sus amigos tan unidos y alegres. Aunque todo se tornó frió cuando empezaron a hablar..., Sakura les contó lo ocurrido, todos pusieron completa atención a cada una de sus palabras, y al terminar de relatarlo todos permanecieron callados pensativamente durante unos minutos hasta que Yue por fin rompió el silencio. - "Encerrado en un mundo de ensueños"...- y siguió pensando hasta que Eriol comenzó a hablar. - Mira Sakura, no creo que ya lo recuerdes todo con claridad, ni siquiera creo que lo recuerdes todo, por lo que te vamos a relatar lo que sabemos.- hubo una pequeña pausa en la que este tomo aire y prosiguió- Tu y Li (uso su apellido para que esta no se exaltase) estaban juntos en el parque pingüino, conversaban, Meiling los vio y se fue para no interrumpirles la hermosa velada, pero entonces, cuando ya iba saliendo del parque pingüino sintió una energía mágica superior, luego una explosión y tu grito, sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino en tu búsqueda, pero cuando llego al lugar donde todo había ocurrido te encontró a ti y a Shaoran exaltados, estaban peleando; inmediatamente Shaoran ordenó a Meiling que huyera del lugar, pero fue demasiado tarde, una segunda explosión la dejo inconsciente a un lado del parque... al despertar se halló en un parque totalmente destrozado, aunque el rey pingüino estaba un poco arañado y demacrado, seguía en pie, vio un resplandor luminoso que provenía del otro extremo del parque, justo detrás del rey pingüino de forma que no alcanzaba a verlo; a duras penas logró levantarse y seguir al brillante destello, dio media vuelta al rey y vio un triste pero hermoso espectáculo, Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las palmas de las manos en su frente, llorando sin parar; miles de luciérnagas se reunían en torno a la triste muchacha, iluminando cálidamente sus lagrimas y reflejando tenuemente el verde de sus ojos en sus blancas ropas estropeadas. Se le acercó y pregunto: "-Sakura!, ke pasó sakura!- pero esta pareció desconcertada -Co... como ..ssabe mi nombre...??!! -Sakura!, Sakura! Soy yo, meiling- gritó -Mei... meiling???- Sakura la examinó con la mirada, pero Meiling había notado algo, el lugar donde se hallaba Sakura estaba empapado, por lo que se apresuró a preguntar. - Porque lloras...?? - po.. porque lloro...???- esa simple pregunta hizo que se diera cuenta de algo que la alteró, y comeso a llorar mas fuertemente -No... n.. no se... Meiling se dio cuenta rápidamente que seguir haciendo preguntas podría ser fatal, podría tratarse del hechizo del olvido , pero no estaba segura. Inmediatamente la dejo sola y vino a mi, nos reunimos todos y nos relato lo ocurrido- Hubo una pausa bastante prolongada, la cual solo fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, antes de que Eriol prosiguiera- Syaoran estaba desaparecido, meiling también sabia que si uno usaba bien el hechizo, este podía ser tan poderoso como para hacer desaparecer a una persona en el olvido de otra. Luego ella salió urgentemente hacia Hong-Kong a contarles a la familia de Syaoran lo sucedido y a averiguar mas acerca del hechizo, todavía no recibimos noticias suyas. Se oyó el toque de la puerta y una sirvienta entró en la habitación; rápidamente kero y Spi se hicieron pasar por peluches. - Señorita Tomoyo teléfono para usted; Meiling- diciendo esto se retiró de la pieza. - yo iré- dijo touya muy seguro al tiempo en que salía del cuarto. - Nos contó de la existencia de un hechizo del olvido- continuo Eriol- El que hace olvidar lo que el invocador desee, y si la persona a la que se le a practicado se le obliga a recordar, esta puede perder la memoria para siempre... pero no estamos seguros, por que además de que solo puede hacerse en presencia de la luna nueva, y que necesita agua, hay mas factores que deben ser tomados en cuenta, y hasta que no estuviéramos seguros de que no era tu caso no podíamos arriesgarnos a perderte, por lo que Meiling fue a Hong Kong a investigar entre los antiguos libros de su familia todo acerca del hechizo... -se escucharon pasos correr, y entró Touya con un teléfono en la mano, Tomoyo le señaló un aparato negro- ponlo ahí y aprieta el botón de ambiental - touya hizo lo que le dijo y de pronto la voz de Meiling a través del teléfono se pudo escuchar por toda la habitación. - Hola a todos - en su voz se notaba la pena de la perdida de Syaoran Todos la saludaron afectuosamente y esta prosiguió - Busqué en todos los libros que Tiene mi familia, y afortunadamente no pudo ser el hechizo del olvido... porque para usarlo, uno debe hacerlo en luna nueva, justo antes que el sol aparezca, de modo que al terminarlo salga el sol, pero cuando encontré a sakura eran casi las 1(am), fue entonces cuando consulté a la madre de Syaoran, pero ella tampoco sabe que pudo haber sido, así que juntas vamos a partir mañana a Japón para investigar. - entiendo... - afirmó Eriol - Yo y Kaho las estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto.- Eriol miró a kaho y esta asintió con la cabeza. - Gracias, tengo que irme adiós! - Diciendo esto, todos se despidieron y esta colgó el teléfono. Nadie tenia nada mas que decir, por lo que todos se fueron yendo de a poco, hasta que solo quedaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero. Sakura..., sakura... - dijo por fin Tomoyo - no podía contártelo.. no quería perderte para siempre... sakura.... No te preocupes, te entiendo - la calló sakura - yo hubiese echo lo mismo si se tratase de ti.  
  
- pero si se hubiese tratado de mi... justamente tu serias la que menos podría haberlo hecho...- dijo para si, y con una sonrisa serró ese tema, porque en ese momento entró otra sirvienta y les anunció que ya estaba listo el té. - Puede por favor traerlo a mi pieza?? - si claro señorita Tomoyo, de inmediato vuelvo. pero entonces, justo después de que la sirvienta saliera de la habitación, una fuerte energía mágica se hizo presente. - Sakura! Esta es la energía de las cartas - Si! La estoy sintiendo Kero - Pero como!! Quien puede estar manipulando las cartas!!, hay que partir inmediatamente a tu casa!- Kero y Sakura Se apresuraron a salir corriendo de la pieza pero Tomoyo los detuvo - Espera linda Sakura, mira lo que preparé para ti!!!(o^^o) no es lindo?, toma pruébatelo- Un traje amarillo, con pescadores, por los costados caen dos largas tiras amarillo claro que se unen justo a la altura del ombligo, una en cada costado, zapatos estilo suecos(los típicos) amarillos, cuello tipo beetle amarillo, bien grueso, un tanto mas claro igual que las tiras, con las mangas largas hasta el suelo, y con aperturas para los dedos, y un ala blanca estampada en el centro, con un gorro de duende, con dos puntas irregulares, un tanto cortas... Estando todos listos... partieron juntos a casa de sakura, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y el viento soplaba frió. - Rápido Sakura!!, esta presencia se hace cada vez mas fuerte, apresúrate, hay que llegar donde las cartas. - ahhh!.. ahh!! Sihh ke..rohhh corro lo mas rápido que.. puedohhh - HAAY!! Sakura, Kero esperenmeeeeee!!  
  
corrieron lo mas aprisa que pudieron camino a casa de sakura... - listo, llegamos, Sakura abre el libro, rápido - si! - Sakura tomó el libro y lo abrió con cuidado, las cartas salieron una a una y se formaron alrededor de sakura. - Hay sakura... no están todas! - veamos cuales son las que faltan! - a ver.... The dash.. The Time... - ...The Jump, The Maze... - The Song, The Ilusion... - ...The Dream,.. The Shoot, ...The Loop.. - The Firey...The Earthy, The Sword.. - The Shield..., ....The flower - The Song... The Create, y... - ...The Hope - terminó Sakura, sintió una adrenalina tremenda, alguien le había robado muchas cartas, y para robarle cartas ya firmadas..... se necesitaba mucho poder mágico..., alguien muy poderoso estaba tramando algo, pero que?, y por que? y contra que o quien? - Sakura! debemos ir hacia donde se origina esta energía... - JNN!! Jn...! jnnn!!!!, eso no será necesario... - rió una voz desconocida... - Quien habla! - grito sakura desesperada - Sakura, afuera, en la calle!, Tomoyo tu espera a que alejemos el peligro y vete corriendo a llamar a los otros... Sakura salió corriendo e invoco a su bastón - quien quiera que seas no te saldrás con la tuya! - eso habremos de ver.... Sakura; ahh! y por cierto, mi nombre es Haru, que no os se te olvide.  
  
-------------------------------Fin-Cap-3------------------------------------ -- 


	4. Existir por ti?

TwinSoul Cards Cartas-de-AlmasGemelas  
  
  
  
Cap 4 "Existir por ti?"  
  
  
  
Nota*: Haru significa primavera  
  
- emmm... deja demostraros algo eh?- su mirada parecía estar llena del mas puro odio - déjame demostraros el poder de un verdadero descendiente de clow; veamos... carta... solo me quedáis tu.. JNJNJNJN!!! Los ojos de sakura se agrandaron mas que nunca, The Hope estaba en sus manos, en las manos de Haru..., no supo que decir, kero estaba allí atrás aturdido por lo acontecido... - poderes ocultos bajo un pasado lejano, vosotros que os escondéis del sol y la luna. Os quiero aquí, acercaos a mi. Vuestro presente, y den a esta carta una apariencia a semejanza de su nuevo dueño... Carta Sakura, cambiaos a la forma humilde que merecéis!!!!!! carta Haru!!!!! Vuestros poderes me pertenecen...!!!! - Tu!!, tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- sus palabras se desvanecieron en tenues lamentos.. - tuuu... tuu... devuélvemelooooooo!!!!- Sakura no aguantó este histerismo que la enredaba, en su desesperación se lanzó contra Haru, sin pensarlo. - Sakurilla, Sakurilla, Sakurilla, hasta que punto puede llegar vuestra necedad!!??, y así os hacéis llamar una card mistress???!!. Flower!! Move!! - Haru se desvaneció en miles de pétalos de cerezo, sakura no logró alcanzarla, esta reapareció en el techo de su casa.- Que no entendéis sakura, vuestras oportunidades en contra mía son nulas. - Sakura!!!!!!!!- todos se acercaban corriendo, meiling y su madre venían con ellos, Kaho y Eriol también - Sakura espéranos, ahí vamos!! - veo que tenemos compañía sakura... acaso es que no podéis valerte por ti sola??... bueno, eso lo veremos. LOOP!!! - la carta loop estaba transformada en carta haru, salió y encerró a ambas para que nadie pudiese intervenir. - Desgraciada....!!!!!!!! - un sin fin de lagrimas rodaron por las suaves mejillas de la joven y triste muchacha, estaba casi en un estado de shock, no sabía que hacer, no sabia que decir... no sabia si existir... - Shoot!!!- miles de balas atacaron a sakura, esta no reaccionaba, su cuerpo danzaba a peso muerto impulsado por los fuertes golpes de estas, su mirada estaba como sin vida, su pelo muerto, y piel pálida, su ropa se agujereaba a cada instante al atravesarla las balas.  
  
...En mi... ...en mi ventana veo brillar...(???música)  
  
Shoot ceso su tiro, sakura calló de rodillas al suelo. Se veía tan destruida, pero su mirada estaba llena de esperanzas, la voz de syaoran!, estaba segura, esa era la voz de syaoran, de syaoran!!. La luz del sol del atardecer teñía sus estropeados ropajes de un color cálido...  
  
- Shoot!!!!!!! - nuevamente miles y miles de despiadadas balas de energía se abalanzaron en contra de sakura... - AHHHHH!!!!, Sakura!!! levántate sakura!!!! - los histéricos gritos de su amiga tomoyo apenas llegaban a los oídos de la destruida joven...  
  
Las...... estrellas muuuy...  
  
- ...Sya...o...ran... syaoran.... SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - las balas seguían destruyéndola sin compasión - SYAORAN VUELBE A MI!!!!!!!!!!!! - que lamentable escena... hn! Nunca creí que me sería tan fácil derrotaros...- dijo Haru con ese gesto de desprecio que deshonra a todo quien le toca - así no le veo la gracia querida sakura... PONEOS DE PIE!!!!, no queréis tanto a tu syaoran???!!!!!, pelea por él cobarde!!!!!! Sakura no lloraba mas, lentamente se puso de pie, las balas no atacaban ya, pero la mirada de sakura estaba mas herida que nunca antes - es acaso que nunca has sentido... sentido esto... esto... - no logró contener esos dóciles gemidos de lástima - esto... que llena las vidas de la gente... nunca nadie te a acariciado acaso?? - CALLA!!, SHOOT!!!!!!! - Sheild!!!!!!, ahhh!!!! - sheild no acudió en su ayuda, sakura olvidaba que ahora no todas las cartas estaban en su poder..., miles de balas la arañaban sin descanso, debía crear un plan de batalla o podría morir sin volver a verlo...a verlo a él... - jajajajajaa!! Muere!!!!!! Muere!!!!!!!! Quiero que os pudráis!!!!!!  
  
- no... te... - el cuerpo de sakura se movía a voluntad de las balas... - ..te.. perdo...naré...!, ARROW!!, ven en mi ayuda!! intercéptalas!!- de inmediato, las miles de balas que viajaban en su entorno, se transformaron en miles de chispas que la rodeaban maravillosamente - ...Como puede existir alguien así?, para que buscas mi muerte?, por que me privas de lo que mas aprecio?, con que propósito!!!! Responde!!  
  
La frialdad de Haru fue rota, soltó un leve sollozo, se tornó cabizbaja... Sakura siguió aproximándosele, el sol apunto de hacerse invisible tras los cerezos que cercaban la calle acaricio a sakura tiernamente - no temas..., ven... - extendió lentamente su mano. La brisa levantaba pequeñas nubes de polvo a ras de suelo, la luz anaranjada iluminada medio rostro de sakura - solo déjate llevar, déjame escucharte... - jamás!! - justo en el momento en que sakura pretendía acariciarle la mejilla, su piadosa mano fue detenida bruscamente... - Shield!! No pretenderéis que caiga en tan vil truco no? Sword!!!!!, Alejaos!! - pero sakura no se movió, la miro con esa mirada cálida, esa mirada que hacia translucir su gran corazón.  
  
- no tengas miedo... no me temas... - una vez mas alzó su mano - ven, acércate  
  
- alejaos!- pero sakura no desistió... una sombra lo cubrió todo, el sol acababa de desaparecer tras la civilización - alejaos he dicho!!!!!!  
  
sakura alcanzo a moverse unos cuantos centímetros atrás, un delgado tajo le atravesó la mejilla, Haru le había herido con espada...., un hilo de sangre rodó hasta su mentón, y goteo suavemente en el piso; a lo lejos apareció la primera estrella. No había otra opción.... - LIBERATE!!!!! No alcanzó a decir mas...  
  
- Thun...(- Sakura) - Time!! (- haru) Ahí estaba sakura... con su cara blanca, sus ropas hechas trapos..., una expresión de amargura exuberante, un hilo de sangre... Haru se le acercó, la examino enteramente con la vista, con una mirada llena de maldad y envidia... - sakura... oh inocente sakura, que pretendían vuestras palabras? Ja! - le golpeo en la mejilla que aún sangraba del fino tajo que le había dejado. La luna ya era completamente visible, las flores de los cerezos se ocultaban en forma de capullos... - ha!...sakura..que nombre no...? hasta nuestros nombre te hacen ver mas débil que yo... - una lanza de cristal le rozó el pelo. - necia sakura??!! mírate!! - Yue flotaba en el aire, justo con la luna a sus espaldas, de tal manera que sus alas resplandecían un blanco intenso. - la carta tiempo esta totalmente ligada a mi, y al usarla loop perdió efecto!!! - voló rápidamente a un techo cercano, estaba furioso con ella, nuevamente las muchas espinas de cristal la atacaron... - hm!! - haru desapareció en incontables pétalos, no pudo ser afectada - necia yo??! Ja!- estiró una mano apuntando a yue, y la empezó a empuñar lentamente...- yo soy la card mistres! Tu eres un guardián nada mas! Al estar ligado a la carta tiempo estas expuesto a que te maneje a mi antojo!!!!!!. JAJAJA!! ahhh..!!!! ahhhh.....!!!! - los brazos, piernas y alas de yue comenzaron a retorcerse, no había nada que hacer... estaba totalmente esclavizado a Haru... el dolor era insoportable, casi ya no podía gritar...- pero... ..al estar.... ...yo ligado... ahhh! ....a la carta... aaahh!...mis sentimientos.... s...son.. también suyos.....y...s.ssss..sakurahh!...sakura...jamás la d..daña...JAMAS LA DAÑARIA!!!!!!!! AAAAAhhhh..! - calló al suelo, totalmente estrangulado, casi muerto, en su forma de yukito... a los pies de un árbol de cerezo... que soltaba celosamente unos pocos pétalos, quienes acudían a su encuentro en su lecho moribundo... Los ojos de sakura por fin volvían brillar, pero ahora con mucha mas intensidad, Yue se había dado con todo lo que podía por ella, y Syaoran le añoraba compañía desde su desconocido paradero.... Sentía lástima por Haru, ella estaba sola..., no tenia a nadie... nadie la apoyaba... casi lograba entenderla... porque... que es una vida sin alguien para compartirla?  
  
-----------------------Fin-Cap-4-------------------------  
  
seguro ahora voy a demorarme mas en subir el prox cap, porque lo tengo hecho a la mitad desde hace arto tiempo, esque lo había olvidado. Creo que serán dos caps mas.... 


	5. Tu, yo

TwinSoul Cards Cartas-de-AlmasGemelas  
  
  
  
Cap 5 "Tu, yo."  
  
  
  
Haru ya no usaba a Time, no hacía efecto alguno en sakura y le quitaba demasiada energía... - STORM!! - no podía seguir persuadiéndola. No lograría nada, no tenia otra alternativa, debía luchar por su vida... - storm, acude a mi, y desencadena sobre esa espada todo tu poder!! - de inmediato se formaron grandes nubes oscuras sobre Haru, las que por mas que intentaban no lograban ocultar el enorme brillo que emitía la gran Luna llena. - shield!!! - los encandilan tez destellos de storm fueron anulados por shield, iba a ser muy difícil vencerla, tenia la mejor defensa y la mejor arma de ataque en sus malos, como podría...?  
  
sierro... los ohhjos....  
  
- storm usa todo lo que tienes!!! - sakura bien sabia que sería inútil, shield solo puede ser vencido por Sword... no tenia oportunidades... que debía hacer? Storm seguía atacando con todas sus energías, de pronto, uno de los destellos iluminó a sakura... Haru se acercaba lentamente, y en los instantes en que no llegaban rayos trataba de atacarla con la espada, pero era muy rápido...  
  
..quierohh.. soh..ñar..  
  
cohhn un duhhhhlce por venihhhhr...  
  
- THUNDER!!, fusiónate con storm y ataquen con todo lo que tienen!!!!!!! - de inmediato el gran felino de energía acudió en la ayuda del pequeño storm. - Manténganse a roce de shield!!!  
  
- ehh? - sword comenzaba a vibrar en las manos de haru - que intentais!!!?  
  
quierohh..vivir y disshhsfruthaahr...  
  
lahhlegríahh...de la juhhventud..  
  
- thunder, storm!! Sigan así - el roce de las fuerzas eléctricas con shield poco a poco formaba un enorme campo magnético - ahora!! - espada salió volando de las manos de haru, atraída por el campo magnetito, el filo metálico de esta resplandecía ante el gran espectáculo luminoso, atravesó triunfante a shield, tan suave como surca un ave los cielos, ambas cartas cayeron al suelo, vencidas...  
  
- Create!! - sakura no se pasmó, estaba serena, sabía que haru no entendía bien las cosas, sabia que haru en el fondo era una buena persona, pero también sabía que para hacerla entender debía primero vencerla... - salid, criaturas, os pido vuestras fuerzas, derroten a esa niña!!!!  
  
Sakura sonrió, Haru ya no pensaba las cosas, solamente seguía sus inconscientes impulsos - Wood!!!! Detenlos con tus fuertes lasos de sabiduría!!, Mirror!!! Toma sus formas, atácalos con su poder! - Haru comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía que hacer..  
  
- dash!  
  
- fly...!  
  
Haru corría torpemente, sin pensar; por mas que lo intentase, sakura siempre lograba alcanzarla con sus grandes alas, interponiéndose en su camino.  
  
- apartaos!!, apartaos!!! - gritó, no sabía que hacer.. - dejadme tranquila!!  
  
Sakura le extendió la mano. Silencio. Su cara serena, y su vos siempre cálida. - ven...  
  
Cadahha nochehh....parahhhh..m..mih  
  
.....tienehh....estrehh...llass..queh..  
  
....dahhhn luz...  
  
- ... - haru no estaba bien, le miraba como a una desquiciada - alejaos..!  
  
Nuevamente le sonrió mirándola a los ojos - ven.... ...ughh..! - sus heridas no eran nada leves... Trató de entrar dentro de haru con otra mirada profunda, llena de sentimiento.  
  
- he dicho que os alejéis!!!!!!!- le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla a Sakura - no vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera... MAZE!!!!!!!  
  
El cielo se oscureció, el silencio se hizo absoluto... estaba atrapada... solo lograba oír sus propios latidos, y su propia sangre fluirle dentro. Un sentimiento totalmente desconocido, esta vez sabía que era ella en contra de una fuerza superior... ella sola... nunca se había sentido así, sin Syaoran, sin su hermano, sin su padre, sin Tomoyo, sin Kero, nadie...  
  
- ughh..... snif... - se arrodillo atormentada por su propia angustia, la angustia de estar ella por su cuenta, sin nadie, atrapada, perdida....  
  
...quiero... vivir..  
  
y disfrutar....  
  
- ehh... - su corazón dio un enorme brinco. La voz de Syaoran, la voz de Syaoran se oía mucho mas fuerte!! - se levanto esperanzada, su pecho ardía de emoción. Miró a todos lados, intentó escucharlo con todo su ser...  
  
.....la alegría de la juventud...  
  
de pronto las murallas a espaldas de sakura se abrieron.. - JNJNJNJN!! Ahí estáis noble Sakura - Haru se encontraba tras un gran pasillo en el laberinto. Su expresión profería el mas puro odio...  
  
- que es lo que quieres Haru?, porque haces esto?, por favor... Haru... déjame entenderte...!!  
  
- entenderme?... ENTENDERME??, QUE HAY QUE ENTENDER???!!!!  
  
- Tu sabes Haru, mírame, déjame escucharte - abrió sus brazos como intentando abrazarla a lo lejos.  
  
- CALLAOS! OS DIJE QUE NO ME MIRARAIS DE ESA MANERA!!!!!! - se dejó caer en el piso. Con la cabeza fijada en el suelo...  
  
- Vamos Haru... - sonrió - yo quiero entenderte.  
  
- que no os dije que os callarais? TOMA ESTO DESGRACIADA!!, The Firey, The Earthy, The Create, ATACADLA!!!!! ATACADLAAAAA!!!! - una enorme masa de distintas criaturas salieron exaltadas y corrieron con ira tras Sakura. Firey y Earthy tambíen, ellos encabezaban el furioso batallón.  
  
Sakura no tubo mas remedio que huir...  
  
- FLY! - estaba en medio de un inmenso laberinto, por mas que volase las paredes crecían alcanzándola, si llegaba a parar en un pasillo sin salida, estaba acavada...  
  
  
  
Desesperada, exhausta, demacrada, herida... Una bifurcación se le hizo presente... De seguro uno de los lados la dejaría encerrada para sus depredadores... Agitaba y agitaba sus hermosas alas blancas lo mas rápido que podía... estaba perdida...  
  
...cada noche, para mi,...  
  
... tiene estrellas que dan luz...  
  
Si, estaba segura, la voz de Syaoran se oía mucho mas fuerte aquí, dentro del laberinto!! - oohh, Syaoran... - no logró mantenerse serena, soltó unas lágrimas, dejó salir por un instante esta pena que aún la azotaba, y que la maltrataba a cada instante... Pero sabía que no podía llorar, debía ser fuerte. Syaoran la añoraba desde su desconocido paradero.  
  
De pronto lo recordó. Todas las cartas están unidas por algo...Y ese algo es aún mas fuerte si se trata de cartas regidas por un mismo guardián... entonces...., entonces....  
  
Syaoran, Syaoran lo dijo!. Está atrapado en un mundo de ensueños. Quizás..., no, debe ser!!. Syaoran está encerrado en este laberinto!!, Syaoran está cerca, Syaoran, "mi" Syaoran está muy cerca!. Y lo oyó nuevamente...  
  
...gira, gira carrusel...  
  
- si!, su voz viene de allá!! Rápidamente esquivó la bifurcación y tomo el lado izquierdo, sin titubear.  
  
Haru venía corriendo utilizando a Dash - VAMOS!, VAMOS, ATRAPADLA!!!, ATRAPADLA!! - su cara no escondía arrugas, la cólera en Haru era mas que notable.  
  
....tus ruedas de cristal...  
  
Sakura no dudaba el camino que seguía, estaba siendo guiada por Syaoran, la voz de Syaoran la llamaba desde donde se encontrara...  
  
- VAMOS!!, ALCANZADLA!! FIREY USAD TODAS VUESTRAS FUERZAS!!!! La voz de Syaoran se hacía cada vez mas cercana...  
  
  
  
-----------------------Fin-Cap-5------------------------- 


	6. La esperanza nula

Waaaaa!! disculpen que les interrumpa... pero esque me emocioné mucho escribiendo este cap, espero sinceramente que les guste arto, por favor denme sus comentarios, yaa?? No es el último capitulo, conste. Todavía faltan aclarar muchas cosas.... así que el próximo sin duda es el último. Al principio, empecé este fic con la idea de hacerlo lemon, pero mediante avancé en la historia sin duda encontré que para esta pareja sería mas tierno algo no lemon -^.^-  
  
ya, disfrútenlo(y si les gusta recomiéndenlo, siiii??? Pleaseeee!! ^___^U)  
  
PD: la canción que canta shaoran la voy a poner después del final en el próximo capitulo, ya?(y ya saben de que es???)  
  
  
  
TwinSoul Cards Cartas-de-AlmasGemelas  
  
  
  
Cap 6 "La esperanza nula."  
  
  
  
  
  
Los gigantes titanes de Create venían todos ya muy cerca de sakura. Earthy la golpeaba de a veces con sus lanzas cortantes, y Firey, la carta mas cercana a sakura la iba derrotando poco a poco con sus ardientes llamas....  
  
- SYAORAAAAN!! - sus ropas comenzaban a prenderse...  
  
........Recorriendo mil caminos,.....  
  
- Estas muerta Sakura. JAJAJAJAJA!!, Estas completamente perdida!!!!  
  
Una esquina, otra esquina. Sakura no dudaba....  
  
- Syaoran... recuerdo cuando escuchamos esta canción por primera vez. Inmediatamente supimos que era nuestra canción... nos prometimos no decirle que no a los caminos de la vida... que sin importar nada.... nada..., nunca cederíamos ante nada...... Pero... pero creo que olvidamos algo... olvidamos recordarnos que estos caminos que prometimos seguir, estos caminos que nos ofrecería la vida.... que estos caminos debíamos seguirlos los dos... los dos... yo, tu. Yo. Porque somos yo de ti y tu de mi. Porque somos uno. Porque te amo, y porque se que me amas. Porque nos amamos. Porque este sentimiento es mutuo...  
  
...tu destino encontraras...  
  
Una lanza le atravesó un ala. The Fly cayó rendida en el piso... Sakura también... escuchaba la voz de Syaoran. La gran masa de Titanes se le venía enzima... Se levantó y comenzó a correr, a correr donde su corazón la guiaba, a correr en dirección a Syaoran, a correr donde venía la voz, su voz. Firey la alcanzó...  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! - gritó desesperada... sin dejar de correr... entonces... entonces dio vuelta en una esquina... dio vuelta y lo vio.  
  
Lo vio a él, a Syaoran.... sus ojos se agrandaron... su corazón ardió en pasión... todo el dolor quedó atrás, el sufrimiento se anuló inmediatamente... no sintió su cuerpo... volaba... si, volaba.  
  
- SYAORAAAAN! ....SAKURA!....,  
  
- SYAORAAN...!! ....SAKURA....!!,  
  
- Syaoraan!! Sakura!!!  
  
Los brazos de Syaoran se abrieron al instante. Sakura saltó a ellos sin pensar. Hicieron contacto.  
  
Sus labios se tocaron... se acariciaron locamente. Ambos.  
  
Pero entonces... Todos los atacantes se les abalanzaron enzima... Haru pudo presenciarlo todo... el hermoso espectáculo romántico fue acechado por una inmensa masa de odio....  
  
- JAJAJAJA!!!!....  
  
Todo se hizo silencio.... entonces... del traje de Haru salió una carta.... Rápidamente, y se internó en la oscura mas que se había formado sepultando a los amantes...  
  
De pronto esta masa negra comenzó a girar, a girar velozmente... El laberinto se comenzó a deformar..., las cartas que poseía Haru huyeron y se unieron al remolino. De pronto el laberinto desapareció y se sumó al triste espectáculo... Triunfante la luna hizo su aparición. Se encontraba llena. Redonda, blanca. Entonces este remolino de ira se transformó a un blanco intenso. La luna desapareció, junto al cielo de media noche, ante la inmensidad de este resplandor. Todo desapareció. Todo se hizo luz.  
  
Haru sintió su cuerpo desnudo..., quedó cegada por unos instantes.. entonces... cuando se repuso, ahí estaban, Sakura y Syaoran, sentados en el suelo, abrazados, desnudos. Ambos traían hermosas alas blancas. Sonreían. The Hope flotaba imponente sobre los enamorados. Pero... algo había cambiado en Hope.. ahora, ahora era de color amarillo, ahora no era una niña, sino dos jóvenes, ahora había un niño y una niña compartiendo un mismo corazón en sus brazos..., The Hope no era una carta Clow, ni una carta Sakura, ni una carta Haru... The Hope era algo mas.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron y sonrieron. Estaban felices... miraron a Haru... Esta no pudo resistir ver esas miradas tan llenas de compasión... Se lanzó al suelo. A llorar...  
  
- no se... no se que me ocurre... - dijo derrotada... su expresión denotaba su afligimiento...  
  
- vamos Haru - Dijo Syaoran, seguido por Sakura:  
  
- no temas - y ambos alzaron sus manos. Haru levantó la mirada. Ahí estaban ellos, estaban los dos a los que había tratado de arruinarles la vida... ahí, sintiendo la mas pura compasión por ella. Sus ojos no dejaban de botar y botar lágrimas... Se resignó, levantó sus manos y tomó las de los jóvenes. Entonces su cuerpo se encendió en una luz divina, se sintió aliviada... intentó abrasarles para agradecer... pero en ese instante se debilitó, no alcanzó a proferir un movimiento cuando su cuerpo se desvaneció en el infinito. Desapareció.  
  
- que pasa??! - sakura no entendía nada, se exaltó..  
  
- yo ya entiendo..., ahora entiendo... - dijo sereno syaoran - luego te aclaro todo mi amor. - Le afirmó la cabeza y se besaron, se besaron por largo rato. Serraron sus ojos e intentaron disfrutar de este bello momento lo mas que pudieron.  
  
  
  
------------------Fin-Cap-6---------------------- 


	7. El Presente Pasado

cap 7: "El Presente Pasado"  
  
- SAKURAAAAA!! - la voz aguda de Tomoyo se tomó todo el lugar. Todos estaban ahí. Sakura y Syaoran descendieron suavemente de las alturas en que se encontraban, aún con los ojos serrados... sus labios permanecían en contacto, envueltos en una luz pura, placentera. El traje de Sakura estaba como nuevo y Syaoran vestía las mismas ropas que traía la noche de su desaparición...  
  
Todas las cartas se reunieron alrededor de los muchachos.  
  
Aún era de noche...  
  
- Sakura, Syaoran! Que sucedió?! - Kerberos parecía preocupado... - SHHHHHH!!! Cállate Kero! Que no vez que están pasando por un momento muy hermoso... - le dijo al oído, y complementó para si - OHHHH! El reencuentro! Que bueno que traigo conmigo mi cámara!!como dejar escapar este momento tan bonito en la vida de Sakura!!  
  
- ehh..? - Sakura notó la presencia de todos... Abrió sus ojos, lo mismo hizo Syaoran... Se miraron inmóviles. Se sonrojaron... - AAAHHHH!! Esto...! - juntó sus dedos índices... - yo... yo...  
  
- Shh.., mira Sakura - Las cartas a su alrededor brillaron. Ahora todas se habían transformado al color amarillo.  
  
- Por fin, por fin han llegado a su estado máximo... - susurró Eriol.  
  
Touya traía a Yukito en brazos, Kaho se encontraba al lado de Eriol con Rubi-moon a sus espaldas, también estaban Kerberos junto a Spinnel-sun a un costado. La mas cercana era Tomoyo, quien había logrado enfocar en primera plana la aparición de los jóvenes enamorados, a su lado se hallaba Fujitaka quien traía el retrato de Nadesiko. Meiling junto a la madre de Syaoran estaban un poco mas atrás...  
  
Todos se acercaron a abrazarles, uno a uno... todos habían sufrido la desaparición de los jóvenes... todos estuvieron muy preocupados durante su ausencia. Después de un rato se hallaron sentados todos en el parque, esperando el relato de lo sucedido...  
  
Todos estaban tan unidos..  
  
Entonces, juntos, Sakura y Syaoran, contaron todo, todo lo que pasó.  
  
todos intrigadísimos...  
  
- ya descubriste, madre, la identidad de Haru? - preguntó Syaoran..  
  
- Como habría de olvidar ese nombre...  
  
- Entonces estoy en lo cierto?  
  
- si.  
  
- Está bien, ahora les explicaré quien era Haru...  
  
Todos estaban desconcertados, todos excepto Eriol, la madre de Syaoran, y este último...  
  
- Bueno, se los contaré como un cuento, de la misma manera que me lo contaban a mi... - comenzó Syaoran - Hace mucho, mucho tiempo había un castillo, era un castillo hermoso, enorme! en él solo había mujeres... había solo mujeres desde el día en que lograba la memoria de todos en el palacio llegar... Estaba la reina, sus hijas las princesas, y las sirvientas. Entre las ocho princesas había dos que habían heredado los poderes mágicos de su madre... La primogénita, y la menor. Con el tiempo, y a medida que crecían las 6 princesas sin poderes fueron dejando el palacio una a una, pero había un problema, la primogénita se había afanado en conseguir las cartas Clow... desde pequeña las habían entrenado, a ella y su hermana menor para buscar y atrapar las cartas... pero no era ella la con mas poderes a pesar de ser la mayor, su hermanita la sobrepasaba con creces, y comenzó a cultivar este odio dentro de su corazón... Los días pasaron y por orden de la reina la princesa mayor debía desistir en su entrenamiento... la card captor sería la princesita. "Hija mayor, primogénita, tus poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes" dijo, "tu habrás de seguir mi lugar cuando muera, tu hermana menor será la encargada de las cartas si se rompe el sello". Entonces la princesa destrozada calló en la desesperación, ¿cómo habría de tener mayor poderes mágicos su pequeña hermana siendo ella mucho mas fuerte y grande?, no se lo creía, y un día la retó a un duelo de improvisto, la atacó sin piedad... "demuéstrame tu fortaleza pequeña hermana!!" gritó, estaba fuera de sus cabales, había perdido la cordura. La pequeña princesita se rehusó a pelear en contra de alguien a quien quería tanto... pero esa no era la persona a la que ella quería, porque ahora había cambiado... la princesa mayor ahora no era la misma hermana de hace tiempo... su corazón estaba muerto... La atacó duramente, con todo lo que tenía... la pequeña solo recibía los golpes... destrozada por dentro... y por fuera..., gritó desesperada! "ayuda!, ayuda!" no sabía que hacer.. no era capaz de atacarla... Entonces apareció la reina, siempre hermosa. La pequeña sangraba... y la princesa mayor no desistía... La reina invocó un conjuro y se lo lanzó a la princesa malvada, pero la maldad había hecho incrementar sus poderes a un nivel superior... su corazón ahora solo se alimentaba de ese sentimiento de odio... el conjuro no hizo efecto.. entonces usó otro conjuro, un conjuro muchísimo mas fuerte, un conjuro que la dejó muy débil... y esta vez la detuvo, la hizo inmovilizarse... "sirvientas! sirvientas!" gritó la reina destrozada, miles de sirvientas acudieron de inmediato a su llamado... "quiero que se la lleven!!!, quiero que se la lleven de aquí!!!", las sirvientas no entendían lo que pasaba..."no quiero volver a verla!!!!", pero todas hicieron caso a su querida reina y se acercaron a la princesa para llevársela... pero esta miró a la reina con desprecio, le dijo que nunca le perdonaría.. le prometió que volvería... y desapareció... Todas las sirvientas se reunieron en torno a la pequeña princesa... la reina se acercó tranquila... la tomó en brazos... la princesita aún sangraba... agonizante. La reina relató su último hechizo... dio su vida a la hermosa niña... - Syaoran tomó aire... todos escuchaban atentos... - la pequeña princesa es mi madre... Haru es su hermana.  
  
  
  
hubo silencio por unos minutos...  
  
  
  
  
  
- pero... pero Haru era tan solo una niña... tenía unos 17 años... - dijo Tomoyo...  
  
- debe haber utilizado un conjuro que la durmiera hasta el día en que las cartas estuviesen activas... quizás vigiló a Sakura todo el tiempo... - contestó la madre de Syaoran, que ahora parecía muy feliz... - Sakura, Syaoran.  
  
- si??- Contestaron al unísono  
  
- yo quiero agradecerles... gracias a ustedes mi hermana pudo mejorarse....  
  
- no se preocupe señora - dijo Sakura  
  
- ehh...??! que pasa mamá??  
  
La mujer lloraba... Syaoran nunca la vio llorar antes..., no supo como reaccionar... se abrazaron.  
  
de pronto una duda llegó a la cabeza de Syaoran. - y que pasó con las cartas?? - estas seguían flotando sobre ellos, amarillas.  
  
Eriol perdió su mirada en el infinito... - esta es la razón por la que el mago Clow le dejó las cartas a sakura y no a mi... su reencarnación. Realmente mis poderes son los mismos que los de Clow, o serían los mismos si... - calló...  
  
todos esperaban inquietos.  
  
- serían los mismos si amara a alguien... mis poderes serían iguales a los de Clow si mi corazón le perteneciera a otra persona, y si el corazón de esta persona me perteneciera a mi también... Hace mucho tiempo... Clow se enamoró perdidamente de una mujer... una mujer hermosa... una adivina... esto pasó después de haber creado las cartas clow... pero aún así... ("no hay coincidencias... todo ocurre por algo")... el destino de clow era enamorarse... su corazón estaba predispuesto.. y es esa fuerza manifestada desde antes del propio nacimiento en su alma, esa fuerza del amor que sentiría en un futuro... esa es la fuerza real de su gran poder mágico... pero fue por culpa del propio Clow... Clow sabía lo que sentía... sabía que amaba a esa mujer... una adivina de agua... sabía que era amado también... pero sin embargo decidió huir... decidió huir a este sentimiento que le entorpecía la cabeza... a este sentimiento que le hacía tan bien... ni el propio Clow supo porque dejó al único amor en su vida... pero eso fue lo que hizo... Reacuerdo el dolor que sintió el dia de su despedida... le obsequió un pendiente para el cabello.. de esta forma lo recordaría por siempre... pero la mujer no le supo entender... no comprendía porque hacía lo que hacía... desesperada lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo al oído... "te haré una última predicción...  
  
no encontraras el amor en toda la eternidad...", lo soltó, y vio como su silueta dibujaba el frío futuro en su corazón a medida que desaparecía en el horizonte...  
  
El ser humano para ser entero... necesita de otro ser humano... para comprender y ser comprendido.. para ser alguien entero.. para estar completos debemos amar y ser amados... Es por esto... que Clow dejó la tarea de buscar las cartas a Sakura y Syaoran, porque el amor que Sakura sentiría por Syaoran, y el que Syaoran sentiría por Sakura ya estaba manifestado en ella... Clow sabía que para llegar al máximo estado de las cartas necesitaba alguien con un amor puro... un amor verdadero, a una pareja... es por esto que la misión se la encargó a ustedes dos, no a Sakura, a Sakura y Syaoran...  
  
- entonces Kero... la mujer con la que nos encontramos en Hon kong es la adivina?  
  
- si Sakura - contestó Eriol  
  
Sakura miró a Syaoran, este hizo lo mismo con Sakura... sus corazones palpitaron, se tomaron de las manos. Las cartas descendieron, una a una se posaron en las manos de los enamorados... The Time, The Fly, The Thunder, The Earthy, The Dash, The Light, The Dark, The Dream, The Watery, The Arrow, The Illusion, The Mist, The Fight, The Shadow, The Firey, The Power, The Freeze, The Windy, The Libra, The Maze, The Sleep, The Move, The Change, The Float, The Sword, The Bubbles, The Mirror, The Return, The Lock, The Storm, The Flower, The Twin, The Rain, The Loop, The Song, The Silent, The Erase, The Create, The Wave, The Cloud, The Shot, The Snow, The Sweet, The Wood, The Jump, The Through, The Little, The Shield, The Voice, The Big, The Glow, The Sand. y por ultimo. The Hope. un corazón, dos personas...  
  
BEEP BEEEP!, BEEP BEEEP!  
  
- oohh! Disculpen!, es mi celular! - Tomoyo mantubo su camara en alco con una mano y con la otra contestó el teléfono - hola, si?. Hola mama!. Si??. Estoy en el parque. Con todos. Sakura, Syaoran, la madre de Syaoran.. espera.. discúlpeme.? Como se llama?  
  
- o, discúlpenme. Yo soy Hanasaki... Li Hanasaki.  
  
- la madre de Syaoran, Li Hanasaki, Eriol, Touya, el joven Yukito, Meiling, la señorita Kaho, Nakuru, y pues e padre de Sakura, el señor Fujitaka  
  
- QUEEE!!!?? - Tomoyo intentó tapar el telefono..  
  
- si madre, el señor Fujitaka. Que?. segura?. Está bien, yo les digo. Adios, nos vemos!. - y colgó. - Chicos, vamos todos a mi casa a comer, mi madre invita  
  
- Sonomi? - dudó Fujitaka  
  
- no se preocupe señor, mi mamá dijo que estaba bien si venía - sonrieron. - bueno, vamos! - el sol acababa de salir.  
  
- siiii!! comidaaaaaa!!!  
  
- hay por favor Kero compórtate!  
  
- Sakura - Syaoran extendió su mano, se la tomó y comenzaron a caminar, ya todos se habían adelantado...  
  
- esto.. oye Syaoran.. es cierto que eres principe?... porque de ser así yo sería tu princesa!.. hay que pena!  
  
- noo.. - sonrió - tontita - le acarició la mejilla - eso era solo parte del cuento - le besó la frente y continuaron caminando de la mando. Felices.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
waaaaaaaaa!!!! Me costó pensar el enfoque que le daría a este último capitulo.. espero que el que le di esté bien ^__^  
  
y espero que lo hayan disfrutado al máximo, y que le haya gustado artoooo.  
  
cualquier duda sugerencia o critica pueden hacerla a Y2uki@hotmail.com  
  
aa, por cierto... la canción que cantan Sakura y Syaoran es el ending de Candy - Candy  
  
y puse artos crossovers.. ^^U además de la canción de Candy- Candy...tomé prestada una frase que amo con todo mi ser del final de Sailor V... y lo último..aunque no se les hubiera ocurrido nunca... la parte en que aclaran el pasado de Haru fue inspirada por una teleserie (PuraSangre) ^^U...  
  
A!, cierto... el nombre de la madre de Syaoran significa flor del destino (Hanasaki)  
  
  
  
En mi ventana veo brillaaar las estrellas muuy cerca de mi, cierro los ojos quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir quiero vivir y disfrutaaar la alegría de la juventud cada noche para mi tiene estreeeellas que dan luz gira gira carrusel tus ruedas de cristal recorrie~endo mil caminos tu destino encontraras ca~andy, ca~andy, ca~andy, caaandyy. 


	8. EXTRA Poema

Quería escribir un nuevo fic...pero no se me ocurrió de que...^^U así que pensé hacer un poema a mi último fic, este. Este poema es para mi lo que es mi fic. Contiene el mismo sentimiento.  
  
La verdad no he hecho muchos poemas en mi vida... ^^U solo los para el colegio... y prefiero el formato libre ^^U sin rima.... bueno, aquí está.. por favor si lo lees dame tu comentario!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
alguien caminó  
  
si, caminó  
  
atravesando el sendero que dibujó  
  
en su mirada  
  
su desesperación  
  
¿cómo olvidar sus suspiros?  
  
¿que suspiros?  
  
sus suspiros...  
  
una quemadura,  
  
dos sentimientos encontrados a media noche  
  
caminó,  
  
caminó al encuentro de lo desconocido  
  
¿desconocido por que?  
  
su mirada, sus grandes ojos  
  
Mírame.  
  
una quemadura  
  
dos sentimientos encontrados a media noche  
  
tres lágrimas brotando al mismo tiempo  
  
tres son una,  
  
dos son de uno  
  
uno es dos  
  
enteramente, eternamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**acuérdate de dejar tu comentario por favor, del poema y el fic claro 


End file.
